Angelica Limas
Angelica Limas foi uma das melhores e mais queridas Divas de toda a história da EWF, tendo sido a 2° Divas Champion e a recordista de mais tempo com o Title com seus 51 dias como Champion, além de ter sido também a 1° e única inglesa a conquistar o Title que só veio a perder para Sasha Banks Flight in Flames Angelica, logo que chegou á EWF, se juntou aos Tag Team Champions da época, "Flight in Flames" (Gabriel Mysterio e Ty Kidd) e os 3 durante um bom tempo ficaram juntos (nesse tempo Angelica enfrentou 2 vezes a Divas Champion, Brooke Torres, mas foi derrotada nas 2 ocasiões) até que Ty Kidd e Mysterio começaram a se desentender e com a perda dos Tag Team Championships para a "What's up Sucka" (R-Truth e Felipe Paulo) no Night of Champions 2012, a Tag foi oficialmente dissolvida com Kidd ficando de um lado e Mysterio de outro... Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica Limas no Smackdown #7, Kidd e Mysterio se enfrentaram em uma Match onde o vencedor ficaria com a Angelica. Mysterio acabou saindo vitorioso e então depois da Match, Angelica subiu ao ringue e o beijou Na semana seguinte, Smackdown #8, os 2 se enfrentaram novamente, dessa vez pelo 1° Contender ao Intercontinental Championship de Guy Hardy, Ty Kidd esteve próximo da vitória 2 vezes, mas nas 2 vezes Angelica salvou Mysterio de perder, lhe ajudando à encostar nas cordas e então o Referee à expulsou da Arena, porém enquanto saia, Kidd se distraiu e em seguida levou o La Mistica de Mysterio que conseguiu vencer após isso No Raw da mesma semana, #8, mostrou-se no telão Gabriel Mysterio e Ty Kidd se pegando na porrada até que Angelica chegou para separa-los e em seguida acertou um forte tapa em Kidd... após isso, Kidd tenta acertar um soco na Angelica, mas Mysterio entra na frente e recebe o soco... Kidd então iria novamente pra cima de Mysterio, só que Guy Hardy (Intercontinental Champion) o segurou e parou com toda a briga. Mais tarde na mesma noite, Angelica enfrentou Brooke Torres em um combate válido pelo Divas Title e Angelica após inicialmente distrair Brooke pegando no Mic e começando a falar, logo na sequência fez um Roll-Up Pinfall na até então Divas Champion e se tornou a mais nova Divas Champion Divas Champion Kidd então se juntou à Natalya Miller para enfrentarem Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica em uma Mixed Tag Team Match no Smackdown #9 que tinha como estipulação que se Kidd perdesse ele seria demitido, mas se vencesse, ganharia o 1° Contender que Mysterio tinha ganho... Kidd e Natalya perderam e então Kidd foi mandado embora... No Smackdown #10, Mysterio ficou de Manager de Angelica em sua 2 on 1 Handicap Match, onde Angelica conseguiu surpreender à todos e conquistar a vitória e na semana seguinte foi a vez de Angelica ficar de Manager de Mysterio em sua Tag Team Match onde lutou ao lado do novato Will "The Charisma" e um dos que ele derrotou foi Guy Hardy, o próprio Intercontinental Champion No Summerslam 2012, ficou combinado que Guy Hardy e Angelica botariam seus Titles em jogo em uma Mixed Tag Team Match, onde Gabriel Mysterio e Angelica enfrentariam Guy Hardy e uma Diva surpresa que no show foi revelada que era a Brook, Divas Champion antes de Angelica... Ao final da Match, Brooke chegou até mesmo á acertar seu Finisher em Mysterio, mas logo em seguida ela recebeu o Finisher de Angelica que então conseguiu a vitória e consequentemente conquistar o Intercontinental Championship para Gabriel Mysterio enquanto defendia seu Divas Championship Com Mysterio conquistando o Intercontinental Championship, Angelica e Mysterio acabaram meio que se separando, foi cada um pra seu lado, seguindo sua própria jornada com seus Titles e no Raw #11 Angelica acabou sendo derrotada por Brooke Torres, mas nessa Match para a sorte de Angelica, o Divas Title não estava em jogo No Raw #12, houve uma 6 Divas Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao Title de Angelica, de onde Sasha Banks foi a grande vitoriosa e então as 2 se enfrentaram no PPV Money in the Bank 2012, onde Sasha Banks derrotou Angelica para assim lhe tirar o Divas Title Em busca do 2° Reinado No Smackdown #15, em busca de seu 2° Reinado como Divas Champion, Angelica enfrentou Brooke Torres e Alanna em uma Triple Threat Match pelo 1° Contender ao Title de Sasha Banks, mas a vitoriosa da Match foi Alanna. No Divas Night Show #1, Sasha Banks e Alanna enfrentaram Brooke Torres e Angelica em uma Tag Team Match, onde mais uma vez Angelica saiu derrotada e deixou a empresa Conquistas * 1x Divas Champion * Slammy Awards - "Team" of EWF 1.0 - Flight in Flames (Ty Kidd, Angelica e Gabriel Mysterio)